dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Oren
|manga debut = "Chapter 6 (Universe Mission)" |anime debut = "I'll Settle This!! Into Operation! Ultra Instinct!" |Race = Neo Machine Mutant Tuffle |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Occupation = |Allegiance = Core Area Warriors |Address = Planet Tuffle |FamConnect = Kamin (twin sister) }} is an artificial lifeform from Universe 6, and the the twin of Kamin. He is a member of the Core Area Warriors and one of the main antagonists of the Universal Conflict Saga. Appearance Oren has the appearance of a Neo Machine Mutant Tuffle. Personality Oren is a violent individual. He enjoys battles simple-mindedly. Biography Background Oren and Kamin were created by the Tuffle of Universe 6 to be the ultimate artificial beings, however they were too strong and so the mortals tried to destroy them, Oren and Kamin were enraged by this and so decided to wipe them out. They were eventually imprisoned in the Prison Planet's Core Area where they met and allied with the other warriors there. Heroes Prison Planet Saga ;Prison Planet Awakening Saga Oren along with the other members of the Core Area Warriors make an appearance after the chains surrounding the Prison Planet have broken and the planet is on the verge of destruction. After Fused Zamasu retrieves Cunber's unconscious body, Oren and the others teleport away. Universal Conflict Saga ;Universal Conflict: Dawn of War Saga Oren attacks Universe 6 alongside Kamin. He first battles against the Super Saiyan's Kale and Caulifla but handles them with such ease that it fails to impress him. He calls out to Kamin, noting that her opponent, Hit, seems tough and switches places with her upon her suggestion. After clashing briefly with Hit, he acknowledges his strength, looking forward to their battle. When Hit attempts to use his Time-Skip ability, Oren is unaffected and appears behind Hit and grabs him by the neck saying that it won't work on him as he has been input with information on his techniques but Hit catches him off guard by elbowing him in the stomach before throwing and blasting him. However, Oren's damage is almost immediately regenerated and he counters with a Smash Break that floors Hit. When Oren goes to blast the injured Hit, the attack is deflected by the sudden arrival of Vegeta and Future Trunks who transform into Super Saiyan to confront them. After another brief battle Oren and Kamin comment on how much fun they are having before saying that it is time to do their "thing". Oren then enters the wounds of Caulifla and takes over her body, using it to take down Hit before battling Trunks. When Vegeta attempts to fire a Final Flash at the Tuffle pair, Oren leaves his host. Soon after Hearts arrives and just as he is about to finish off the Saiyans and Hit, Oren and Kamin urge him not to as they were having fun fighting them. Oren then decides to possess Vegeta's body, blasting Future Trunks away, and heading to Universe 11 with the other Core Area Warriors. He, Kamin, and Fused Zamasu all attack Jiren before Future Trunks tries to attack Fused Zamasu, upon which Oren responds by blasting Future Trunks away again and preparing to finish him off. However, he is thwarted by the timely arrival of Goku and the Grand Minister, the former phasing into Ultra Instinct -Sign- to knock Oren away. He tries to charge Goku but is smacked away again, the latter evading Oren's energy barrage with ease and delivering a fierce punch that forcibly frees Vegeta from the Tuffle's possession and sends Oren flying away. Power ;Manga Oren and Kamin together are able to hold an advantage over Super Saiyan Kefla. ;Anime Oren finds Caulifla and Kale in their respective Super Saiyan forms boring opponents. Oren however found Hit's power an exciting opponent. He is shown able to face the master assassin with a constant smile and is even unaffected by his Time-Skip. Ultimately, his power is roughly on par with Hit, however his reckless tactics let Hit deals some damage to him when he takes him by surprise. When battling Future Trunks and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan forms, Oren and Kamin are pushed back though maintain their smile. After assimilating Vegeta and entering his Strongest Form 1 state, he easily overpowered Super Saiyan Future Trunks and later held his own against Jiren, the latter who is near-undisputedly the strongest mortal in all the multiverse. However, he was effortlessly defeated by Ultra Instinct -Sign- Goku, whose training under the Grand Minister let him use his newfound control to force Oren out of Vegeta to free the prince. ;Video Games In Dragon Ball Heroes, even working together with Kamin, Vegeta has the edge over the two in combat. When the two work with Fused Zamasu, they prove to be at disadvantage against Vegeta and Hit teaming up. ;Statements by guidebooks and authors Oren possess enough power to rival Hit. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Liquefaction' - The ability to liquefy through metal and other solid objects. **'Regeneration - The ability to regrow certain body parts or cells that have been dismembered or destroyed and replace them with brand new cells, or simply regrouping all of their separated parts back together. *Parasitism' - Used in the game to take over every Saiyan on Planet Sadala. **'Tuffleization' - The special ability to transform the host fully into a Tuffle hybrid. **'Mind-control''' - After having parasitically taken them over and then having left their body, Oren is capable of mind controlling a host. Used in the game to take control over Caulfila, Cabba, and Kale. *'Smash Break' - Oren charges at the opponent and forms an barrier around himself while charging energy. He then releases the energy, causing the barrier to explode. *'Data Input' - Thanks to having data on his foes, Oren can easily avoid their attacks. Used to avoid Hit's Time-Skip. *'Final Flash' - Super Oren's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. Forms and transformations Infected Saiyans Parasitism}} In the game, Oren and Kamin parasitically took over every Saiyan in Universe 6, including Cabba, Kale, and Caulifla. Oren Caulifla Caulifla's body experiences some physical alterations: Oren briefly takes on a form that looks the same as base Caulifla but she has red lines across her face, crosshair-like lines on her eyes, white hair and black eyes. Oren Vegeta Strongest Form 1 In this form, Oren is known as Super Oren. Video Game Appearances *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' Oren makes his debut appearance and as a playable character in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the sixth mission of the Universe Mission series (UM6). Voice Actors *Japanese: Yuuta Kasuya Battles ;Super Dragon Ball Heroes ;Anime *Oren vs. Caulifla (Super Saiyan) and Kale (Super Saiyan C-type) *Oren vs. Hit *Oren and Kamin vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) *Oren (Oren Caulifla) vs. Hit *Oren (Oren Caulifla) vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) *Oren (Oren Caulifla) and Kamin (Kamin Kale) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Future Trunks (Super Saiyan), and Hit *Oren (Oren Vegeta/Strongest Form 1) vs. Future Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan) *Oren (Oren Vegeta/Strongest Form 1) vs. Jiren *Oren (Oren Vegeta/Strongest Form 1) and Kamin vs. Jiren *Oren (Super Oren) vs. Goku (Ultra Instinct -Sign-) ;Manga *Oren (Oren Caulifla) and Kamin (Kamin Kale) vs. Cabba (Base/Super Saiyan) *Oren (Oren Caulifla) and Kamin (Kamin Kale) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) Trivia *Oren's name comes from orange (オレンジ; orenji). Gallery Site Navigation References Category:Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Tuffles